1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power electronics, and more particularly to a hysteretic mode controller for a capacitor voltage divider for dividing a voltage with high efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic circuits use a variety of voltage levels suitable for various purposes. Lower voltage levels are suitable for smaller devices to prevent damage or to reduce power. A power or voltage converter is often used to reduce a higher voltage to a lower voltage level, such as a conventional buck converter or the like. A buck converter, however, has several disadvantages, such as diode reverse recovery, inductor power loss, etc. Capacitive voltage dividers have also been used to reduce voltage level and do not have many of the disadvantages of conventional converters. It is desired to maximize efficiency of a capacitive voltage divider within an electronic circuit.